


Beneath the Covers

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bad Parent Janet Drake, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 11. PSYCH 101Defiance | Struggling | Crying
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Beneath the Covers

Tim huddles in his bedroom, buried beneath the covers. He can hear the yells of Bruce and Jason, with Dick and Damian occasionally joining in. It reminds him of his parents, back when he was a child. He blinks and a tear falls. Jason yells something extra loud, and Tim flinches. More tears escape, and Tim violently trembles. All the while, he stays silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Tim Drake one.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
